Jungle Age (2002)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios' 2002 animated film Ice Age. Cast: * Manny - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Sid - Snook the Sloth (It's a Big Big World) * Diego - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Scrat - Nutty (Happy Tree Free) * Roshan - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999) * Soto - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Zeke - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Oscar - Dagnino the Tiger (Noah's Ark) * Lenny - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Carl and Frank - Kazar and Blag (The Wild) * Dab the Dodo - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Dodos - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) Other Cast: *Runar (Roshan's Father) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Nadie (Roshan's Mother) - Anna (Frozen) *Humans - Various Humans and Indians Tribes in animated Movies *Freaky Animal who asks "How do we know it's an 'Ice Age'" - Khumba *Freaky Animal who says "Because of all "THE ICE!" - Thurston (The Lion Guard) *Start Girl - Faline (Young; Bambi) *Start Girl's Father - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Beaver Turtles - Mrs. Warthog (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) and Greta (Wonder Park) *Eddie - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Wolves - Stormella's Wolves (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie; 1998) *Rachel - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jennifer - Princess Tatiana (Timon & Pumbaa) Scenes #A Squirrel's Life #The Big Chill #All Alone #A Great Team #Felines on the Prowl #Save the Baby #Taking Care of the Baby #Going Up/Baby Checker/Monkey Fight #Bedtime #Where's the Baby? #"Send Me On My Way" #A Shortcut/Slide Chase #Cave Drawings #The Searchers #A Hot Foot #The Felines' Plan #Fire Starter #Ambush! #Felines Chases Snook/Final Battle #Goodbye Tarzan/20,000 Years Later #End Credits Movie Used: * Ice Age (2002) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *It's a Big Big World *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Happy Tree Friends *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Noah's Ark (2006) *The Wild (2006) *Frozen *Frozen 2 *Frozen Fever *Khumba *The Lion Guard *Bambi (1941) *Bambi 2 *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Wonder Park *The Lion King (2019) *Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Yin Yang Yo! *Timon & Pumbaa Characters: Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Manny Snook-its-a-big-big-world-49.9.jpg|Snook as Sid Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera as Diego Nutty the Squirrel.png|Nutty as Scrat Baby Tarzan.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Roshan 4220034-4108871-tai+lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Soto Nuka-image.png|Nuka as Zeke 6 dagnino - baja rgb.jpg|Dagnino as Oscar Shere Khan the tiger (animated).png|Shere Khan (Animated) as Lenny Kazar and Blag.jpg|Kazar and Blag as Carl and Frank King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Dab the Dodo Bandar-Log (Disney).jpg|Monkeys as Dodos Kristoff (Frozen).jpg|Kristoff as Runar (Roshan's Father) Frozen-kristen-bell-anna.jpg|Anna as Nadie (Roshan's Mother) Khumba.jpg|Khumba as Freaky Animal who asks "How do we know it's an 'Ice Age'" Thurston-img.png|Thurston as Freaky Animal who says "Because of all "THE ICE!" Faline-bambi-2-36.4.jpg|Faline as Start Girl HqdefaultThe Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Rajah.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Start Girl's Father Mrs._Warthog.png|Mrs. Warthog 5greta wonderpark.jpg|and Greta as Beaver Turtles Pumbaa in The Lion King (2019).jpg|Pumbaa (Live Action) as Eddie Imagesw.jpeg|Stormella's Wolves as Wolves Yin happy.png|Yin as Rachel Princess-tatiana-timon-and-pumbaa-9.16.jpg|Princesss Tatiana as Jennifer See Also * Jungle Age 2: The Meltdown (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Ice Age Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Blue Sky Studios Movies Category:Jungle Age Saga Category:Davidchannel 20th Century Fox movies